


Better Together.

by Left4DeadTwice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left4DeadTwice/pseuds/Left4DeadTwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sets up a Date for Castiel and Dean, though it dosent really go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together.

 

"You guys look great" Sam said smiling at the annoyed and unamused looking Dean and the confused looking Castiel. They had matching shirts. Cas's read 'If lost return to Dean' and Dean's read 'Im Dean'.  
"I dont Understand" Castiel Said looking around at the kids and parents running around excitedly.  
"What?" Sam asked and Castiel looked back at him.  
"In a scenario in which i do get lost, how will a random person know exactly where Dean is, they would need to-" Castiel was sushed by Sam and was pushed forward along with Dean twords the amusement park rides.  
"Oh look, theres that thing... i need to do, bye" Sam said and dashed off. Dean rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets after taking a breath.  
"What do you wanna do first Cas?" Dean asked, Castiel just looked at him.  
"This is an amusement park? I want to be amused" Castiel said. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.  
"Well lets go be amused then" He said and began walking twords a rollercoaster. Cas stood there a moment before following Dean, he looked around, watchings the kids and parents run around and ride different and weird looking rides, whats so amusing about those things anyway? Cas looked back at Dean and soon they stoped, they were waiting in a line.  
"Why are we waiting?" Castiel asked after a moment of looking around.  
"Because other people also want to ride the rollar coaster" Dean said. Cas stared at Dean for awhile, they didnt /have/ to wait right? Cas took a step forward, the Male infront of them glanced at Cas and before the male could even protest Castiel's two forefingers were to his forehead and he was out like a light. He was sleeping of course, his lady friend freaked out a bit though and Cas fixed that by trying to put her out like he had to the other, but he stared down at them for a moment to make sure they stayed down, then started to move on, but before he could continue Dean spoke up. "Cas what the hell are you doing?"  
"you want to ride this thing now, right?" Castiel asked.  
"Cas, Oh my god... just wait with me, okay?" Dean said pulling Cas back twords him. Castiel made sure not to step on the two sleeping people in the process. Cas stared up at Dean a little confused but decided to just wait with him.  
Soon they were on the Rollar Coster, Dean said they should sit in the front, so thats what they did. Dean buckled up and since Cas just sat there like a dumbass Dean helped him buckle up too. Castiel looked at the rollar coster. So, this thing just went in a weird twisted circle and that was fun to humans? whatever, the ride hadnt even begun, he wouldnt judge till it was over, though now it was moving and when Castiel looked over at Dean he looked kind of excited, though, they were going so slow, and up a hill? what was so excited about that? Castiel looked forward and waited till they got to the top. They did, then the rollarcoaster dropped, so did his stomach. He emediatly started screaming and grabbed onto the hand bar infront of himself. For some reason Dean was laughing his ass off.  
"Asshole" Castiel yelled and shut his eyes, what a bad idea. everything felt more enhanced, twists and turns went straight to his stomach, so he opened his eyes and shut his mouth, untill the second drop of course, then more screams of terror and slight excitement were let out. Soon the ride came to a slow but abrupt stop and Cas gasped for air, since he had let most of it out, screaming. Dean just laughed harder. Castiel shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he let his head fall back against the leather seat.  
"that was great" Dean said finally taking in a breath, Cas just sat there, glad it was over.  
When they were off, Castiel about fell over, But Dean held him up.  
"Maybe we should sit down" Dean suggested helping Castiel to a nearby bench.  
"Maybe we shouldn't ride another one of those" Cas suggested in return and took a deep breath.  
"Okay, just take it easy" Dean said and patted his back, after awhile of just sitting there, Dean suggested they play some games, like "pop the ballons? Get a stuffy!" and "shoot the glass bottles and win a prize!" Type games. Cas and Dean took turns popping ballons with a dart, spending Dean's money, but they won a big teddy bear and Dean let Castiel have it. He seemed to like it anyway.  
Dean did loose Cas once, he had tried to help a kid catch a ballon, he did. But the sudden dissapearence of Dean's Date freaked him out a bit. Though, Sam brought Cas back.  
"You lost something" Sam said.  
"Yeah i did, thanks" Dean said and wrapped his arm around Castiel's waisr and walked away with him. "You okay?" Dean asked, just to make sure Cas hadnt somehow hurt himself when he wandered off.  
"Just Fine, are you?" Castiel asked, Dean worried him a bit. He didnt usually ask that, or wrap his arm around him, maybe Cas scared him by dissapearing for a moment?  
"Im great, better then ive been" Dean said and smiled a bit.  
"Okay" Castiel answered and stopped Dean, he just stood on his toes and kissed Deans cheek gently, because he was to short otherwise. "Thanks for showing me around, and helping me win.. this" Castiel said looking to his stuffed bear. Dean was a little surprised at first, but he relaxed into a smile and kissed Castiels Forehead in return.  
"Ill have to thank Sam for taking us here though" Castiel said after they started walking again, no where in particular, Dean just smiled.


End file.
